Boys Like Boys?
by FiannaRadcliffe
Summary: Multi-Pairing. Short Stories all based off songs. Some are Friendship. Some are romance. However all are Yaoi.
1. Creek Thunder Boys Like Girls

Boys Like Boys?

Chapter 1

Creek - Thunder.

Tweek wasn't smiling as he walked down the winding road from his house to school. He wouldn't take the bus because he was paranoid of it crashing, also it was Valentines Day and Tweek didn't want to get bugged by the girls, Butters included, to find out who his present was for. His coffee coloured eyes took in the scene in front of him as he reached the school gates, South Park was probably one of the only states where it snowed on Valentines Day. Tweek glanced around the school yard nervously like he was expecting someone to jump out at him. He glanced in his bag to check whether he'd remembered Craig's present, sighing out of relief when he found it safe and sound in his bag.

---

Craig sighed as he waited outside his house for the school bus to come so he could get away from all the happy couples. Bebe and Clyde. Butters and Bradley. Christophe and Gregory. Token and Wendy. Damien and Pip. Kenny and Cartman. Kyle and Stan. All of them we're stood next to each other joyfully with a look in their eyes that just screamed that they wanted to make out right there and then. Craig shook his head, if he had to put with this for much longer he was going to scream. Maybe he should of took up Tweek's offer to walk to school.

---

Tweek had walked into school by time the bus had arrived and had gone to sit in their home-room. He was the only one there which didn't surprise him since the bus was always late. The rest of his class walked in a few minutes after the teacher did all of them in couples. They were all laughing with each other except Craig, Craig looked like he was about to be sick. Tweek let out a silent little laugh at Craig's expression as he sat down next to Tweek.

"Hey, Tweakers." Craig said quietly. Tweek smiled and cursed himself inside when he started blushing. Craig smiled at the blush and kissed his forehead gently. None of the couples noticed it since they were too busy talking and the thoughts going through the two boys head was _Thank heaven for small mercies. _Tweek twitched lightly as Craig grabbed his hand and pressed something into it. Tweek smiled and placed his hand on the table and opened it. Inside his hand was a small necklace with a coffee-cup charm on it.

"Thank you Craig." Tweek replied quietly before going in his bag for Craig's present. He produced a box about the size of a CD case, Craig raised an eyebrow sceptically but opened the present anyway. Inside the box was the Boys Like Girls CD _Boys Like Girls. _Craig smiled he'd wanted this CD for a while but he'd told no-one.

"How did you know?" Craig asked as he turned the CD over in his hands.

"I didn't. You said you liked them, and I didn't find any of their CD's in your pile." Tweek explained quietly.

"Thanks Tweakers. I love it." Craig said. "_I don't want to ever love another_" He added in a small voice.

"Huh?" Tweek exclaimed.

"It's a line from Thunder. _Your voice was the sound track of my summer. Do you know your unlike any other? You'll always be my Thunder and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colours. I don't want to ever love another. You'll always be my Thunder. So bring on the rain and bring on the Thunder."_ Craig recited perfectly. Tweek blushed a soft pink as Craig recited the lyrics of_Thunder_ and gave a little smile.


	2. Dip When The Day Met The Night P ATD!

Boys Like Boys?

Chapter 2

Dip – When The Day Met The Night.

Pip can remember the precise moment he fell in love with Damien. It had been during the middle of the summer term, Damien had just opened his locker which was next to Pip's and Damien had glanced at him. Pip had smiled before shutting his locker and walking off. Damien had caught a glimpse of Pip's eyes. Those pure innocent blue eyes, Damien had watched him walk off his head confused as rays of light flickered down the hallway.

---

Pip didn't think much of that day till he found Damien with his head down in the corridor. To Pip it looked like _he was barely hanging on.._ Pip had offered his hand and looked in surprise, his blue eyes widening, when he saw Damien crying. As far as Pip knew the Anti-Christ never cried, and he was slightly more shocked when he got pulled towards Damien. Damien smiled, he wondered absent-mindedly if this was what love felt like.

"Would it be okay if we sat and talked for a while?" Damien asked quietly. Pip nodded and let Damien ramble on, nodding at appropriate places.

---

Damien never let Pip know but that day two things happened, Damien fell in love and Pip saved him. Damien already knew that Pip loved him. Hell Damien knew **everything** about Pip. To his favourite band to his favourite fruit. Which is why Damien quoted Panic! At The Disco around Pip.

_"When the moon found the sun, it looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life in the middle of summer."_ Damien quoted flawlessly into the blond's ear. Pip smiled at the lyrics and nuzzled into Damien's chest.

"Panic At The Disco?" Pip asked. Damien nodded and Pip sighed. "_All was golden when the day met the night._" Pip concluded quietly.


End file.
